knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1913.
ŽETEOCI Kô svilene niti što ih pauk satkô, Po drveću visi mesečine veo. U polju, uz reku, šušti ječam zreo, I, kô krv, sa grana rudi voće slatko. Mali drven toranj, kao straža neka, Uvrh sela stremi. Staro groblje ćuti, A krstovi, mahovinom ogrnuti, Svoje ruke šire, kô da svaki čeka Da zagrli nekog... I dok ponoć plava Trepti, i pod božjom rukom selo spava, Žeteoce čudne, koštane i sure, Ja vidim gde s neba niz lestvice slaze, S kosama na vratu gaze... I svrh sela zvoni udar kobne ure. OTAC Gde ste? Vašu pesmu ne čujem iz A to, deco, ljuto boli me i vređa. Neprestano motrim, ispod suhe ruke, Hoćete li doći sa dalekih međa. Oranju je doba. U plavome nebu Pozdravi se čuju lastavica rani'. Starati se treba o nasušnjem hljebu, A ja sam oronô. Ko će da nas hrani? Momčilo, Milojko, Mrgude, moj dive, Hoćete li skoro uzorati njive? - Hoćete li žnjeti kô što lani žnjeste? Ej, plugovi vaši bez vas pusti stoje... S bolom na temena unučadi svoje Suhu ruku spuštam... Moja djeco, gde ste? PRED BITOLJEM Još jabuka sunca zaronila nije, Kô da s vrha gleda ono carsko djelo, Gdje vitezi, jači od džinova svije', U Rijeku Crnu zagaziše smjelo. Sa bedema riču topovi i grme; A daleko, niz to polje vodoplavno, Sa rijeke, zvoni pjesma kô od "Oj Moravo, moje selo ravno!" Novembarska studen probija i reže. Oni samo gaze i ne čuju više, S turskih, sve teže i teže, Kako pljusak pada od olovne kiše. Posrću i tonu, i visoko svrh ti' Gomila se vija vrana jatô A kô jedna poznata molitva još drhti: "Oj Moravo, moje selo ravno!" Svi upiru oči... Svima lice granu... Gle, pred njima, kao bašta U večernjem sjaju zablista i planu Stari Bitolj s gorom bijelih "Ura!" grmnu, jeknu... Za vrh sunca roni, Po hrbatu rudi borje davno; A s rijeke jošte topla pjesma zvoni: "Oj Moravo, moje selo ravno!" POVRATAK (a) Mrem... Sa mojih njiva eno drugi žanje... Tamo više nema stare kuće moje - Pod očevim krovom strana čeljad stoje, I srpskih sve je manje, manje... O lijepa polja! O lijepe Ne nosim vam ništa doli duše gole, Žuljeva i rana, što peku i bole, Nevolje i gladi i skrhane U tebi mi neće, moje rodno selo, Pogladiti niko rukom mračno čelo, Niti li će čuti vapaj bijedan... Ja znam, ništa više za me nemaš tamo, Ali jednu želju ispuni mi samo: Pod granama tvojim o daj mi grob jedan. BALADA "Kaži mi, dete, što si se pokrio Zemljom i travom? Zar ti hladno nije?" "Ne, mati. Ovde tako toplo mi je Kô da uz naše ognjište bih bio." "Preni se. Pođi svojoj rodnoj - Kuća te čeka, moja slavo živa." "Ne mogu. Tu se tako slatko sniva Kô da na tvojoj zaspao sam ruci." "Vaj, rano li te san studeni srete! Kada ćeš iz te postelje olovne Ustati, sine?" - "U moravske čete Kada me, majko, nova truba zovne." "Sunce se vraća. Evo tica, gnezda, A tebe nema. Šta ću tvojoj djeci, Šta ljubi reći?" - "Otišô je, reci, Na nebo, za vas da nabere zvezda"... PRAZNIK U ognju jutra vrhovi se žare; Kô u gusta stabla neka, U prazničkome ruhu narod čeka Pred kapijama Gračanice stare. I radovanjem bezbroj srca vreli' Jeknuše zvona i s oltarske ploče Svešteni otac poče I mirisima hram preli. S krstom, gologlav narod u hram stupa, I svaka duša u sjaju se kupa I bogu leti na danas. I zvona zvone, ljuljaju se sama, Pjevaju Na domaku hrama Pognute glave prolazi OKO VATRE Kô zora na vrhu gore, plamen buknu I račve bukava rujni pokri. Svi, držeći sa bodljom, u suknu Sivom oko vatre oni sede mokri. Pozno. Jedva s vrha pogled prodre tuda Kroz koprenu noći hladnoga oktobra, Te Sitnicu spaziš gde poljem krivuda Uz kržljava stabla i dobra. Hladno. Kô sa i grma Motaju se magle, i u pređu njinu Gdegde zapne bela mesečeva Oni sede. vrh bodlja, i s trava Trepti inje. Iskre raspnu se i sinu Kao venci zvezda iznad njinih glava. PAHULJE Pjevala je zima svoju pjesmu staru; Praminjô je snijeg i veselo pleo Od srebrnih nita svoj široki veo, I rasprostirô ga svuda po Mostaru. U zasjedi cure čekale su momke; se klepet čuo po Padale su grude po svakom junaku, Uz drhtavi smijeh i radosti gromke. I ti nekud prođe, u sama; Pokrila te zima čistim pahuljama, Pa po tebi trepte kô sjajni leptiri... Samo tvoje lice skriti nije htjela, I ja vidjeh kako, ispod snježnog vela, Radosno i zlatno proljeće me viri... SEĆANJE Po meni srebrnih jasika sen pao. Tu je oni izvor gde sam negda bio, Iz lipove kore kad sam žedan pio I s tobom se dugo kroza šiblje krao... Eno uske staze kuda smo se peli Onamo, visoko, gde oblaci rude I k'o razderani plamenovi blude I okrajkom zapnu za vrhove jeli. Osvrćem se, gledam... I, meni se čini, Kao da te snova vidim u blizini, Uz izvor, gdje još trula klupa stoji. I kao da čujem tice davnih dana, I kao da vetar, tiho ispod grana, Na me sipa iz nedara tvoji'... PRIJATELJU Prijatelju! Znadem da su ovi puti Na našoj planeti trnje što nas bode, Da je malo staza što u bašti vode Gde šume suncem ogrnuti. No nijedna tvoja noć još nije bila Bez zvezda, jer njih je samo oblak skrio, Za oblakom trepti njihov blesak mio... Poleti, i njima uzneće te krila! Da, život je robijaške kuće, I njegovo trnje sve te para ljuće, I cvetova nema da se tebi jave... No ti imaš ruke! Snagom ruka goli' razgrni i krvlju ih poli, I naći ćeš tvoje ljubičice plave... PROLOG Ukrijepi me, Muzo, i ozari Plamenom zlatnim tvoje duše mile, Nek srca moga oltari Pjesmama slavne pobjede i sile. Hodi neka me tvoja nose krila Po ognjištima što ih uze Kadno je majka tvrda srca bila Pa od svog srca ne pustila suze... Iskupili smo kolijevke svete Pjesama, vila, naše slatke bajke - Orlovi cara sada snova lete Po zavičaju Jevrosime majke Pjevaj i krotko bogu blagodari! Gdje juče bjehu tamnice i noći, Jutros blistaju visoki oltari Naše svijetle slobode i moći. Hodi i s njima proslavljajmo doba Radosti, sreće, praznika i zore. Nek nam srca prislužena oba, U njihovijem gore... POKLIČ Pjesmo moja, hajde leti Iz dna srca, duše zdrave, - Daljine te zovu plave, Zove neba oganj sveti. Gdjegod nađeš suzu koju Što je tužno roblje lije, Po njoj prospi dugu svoju I svjetlilom ubriši je! Sve probudi, sve što spava, Nek ustane muški mreti: Visoko je zora plava, Uz krš joj se treba peti! Od Goleša do Jadrana Preni duše što su u snu, Kô pučina uzburkana Nek u hridi ropstva pljusnu! Iz tog pljuska, borbe sjajne, Perle slave i slobode, S blagoslovom svete tajne, Sinuće ti, srpski rode. Leti, pjesmo, i sve zbrati Što rastavlja razdor grubi, I izgrli i ižljubi Sve što cvili, sve što pati... POVRATAK (b) Propojaše srca, i sve kô da preli Prazničkog miris blag i mio. Nesta mutne magle sa obraza sveli', I svjetlilo zasja gdje je sumor bio; Sve, staro i mlado, radošću se grije I vrvi na vrata iz kolibe svoje - Majke, sestre, ljube, s stoje, Čekaju... Noć mračna. Negdje kurjak vije. Već svi čuju blizu, sa putanje znane, Rzanje i topot i oružja zveku, I po koji metak što, s klicanjem, plane, Te po dugom klancu jeka stiže jeku. Tapšu djeca, viču, i s radosti vrele Kao da bi svako poletjeti htjelo, Jer sad, eno, vide sve konjike smjele Gdje, mašući kapom, ulaze u selo. Tu su! "Dobro došli!" pozdravi se hore. Sjahuju junaci i svojima hrle; I u plamu kô u plamu zore, Vidiš kako sestre trče, braću grle, Uvis mlade majke svoja čeda dižu, A očevi krepki ljube ih u čelo. Svi mili i dragi s okršaja stižu, I u rudom sjaju trepti selo. "A gdje je moj Grgur?... Zar on došô nije?" Jedna pogurena, stara žena poče. "Kažite mi gdi je?... Moj sin Grgur gdi je?" I glas muklo zvoni, kô iz grobne ploče. Zbunjeno je tješi ratnik, momče neko, A gotovo da mu suza s oka kane: "Možda, ove noći, il' sjutra, čim svane, Dojezdiće i on... Tako nam je rekô"... Ona samo zuri u gomilu gustu, I rođeno selo postade joj tuđe - Ne poznaje više nikoga. I pustu Čupajući kosu u kolibu uđe I klonu... S ognjišta pod kotlom se žare Plamenovi hitri iz glavanja suhi'. Tiho. Samo, katkad, iz stare Nešto lako prsne, pa opet mir gluhi. Putanje su prazne. Staro selo sniva, Samo što se gdjegdje koje okno zari. Mračno. Jedva pogled prodre preko njiva Na mlinicu ispod jablanova stari'. Majka jošte čuči uz ognjište sama - Prisluškuje, čeka, nada se, a s brda Samo vjetar hukne... I studena čama Obara se na nju kô hridina tvrda. I dok mora noći svrh nje ostve trže I svjetiljke nada iz duše joj krade, Ona začu kako Vran Grgurov rže, Jer ga zna po glasu kô čeljade. S raspaljenom cjepkom od suhoga smrča U noć jurnu sjajna, kô svjetlost oltara; I ržući, s kose Vran preda nju strča Sam, s krvavom ranom između rebara. Ona vidi jasno... Sve vidje... Posrnu - I zadnja se nada otkide iz duše... po kamu pade i sve u noć crnu, Kô krvave zmije, iskre se prosuše. Mrko drvlje šumi. Preko golih njiva Polagano viju pahuljice krupne. Tiho. Nigdje glasa. Selo davno sniva. Samo vjetar negdje lupne. MOLITVA Veliki Bože Istine i Pravde, Koji me diže iz gnusnoga U krvi oganj, u ruci mač dade, I reče: "Prkosi vihorima zala!" Bože, koji si u prostor beskrajni Dao mi svijet, koji ne zna niko, U dušu moju unio sjajni I na bolove me i stradanja svik'o... Daj mi u srcu kap tvoje milosti I stišaj buru podivljale ćudi: Da mogu praštat gonjenja i zlosti, I cio svijet prigrlit na grudi... MOMČILO Durmitor sinu. Noć zasja, bih rekô, Kô da se rasu svud i , I kô da požar i praskanje neko Izbija svuda iz krša i grma. Ono se hitri Jabučilo vinu Pod gospodarom Momčilom, i s krila Ognjeve pusti. I stoga noć sinu I porumeni njena crna svila. Gle kako leti, kao neba znamen, Kô bura kad se s hrastovima bori! Gusta mu griva, kao zlatan plamen, Svrh oštrih leprša i gori. On u noć tone sve dublje i dublje, A para mu se iz nozdrva žari Kao pri sjaju razbuktale zublje Studeni bakar sa kaciga stari'. Momčilo kliče, i rodnoga kraja Odjeke prima... Sjajan! S toka svije' Varnice siplju, i kô do dva zmaja Sa mu gore oči dvije. I sve se blista. Noć trepti, bih rekô, Kô da se rasipa i I kô da požar i praskanje neko Izbija svuda iz krša i grma. JUTRO NA KOSOVU Probuđene trepte daljine i međe - Razdraba se blesak po kosi i Kô da Boško, s u ruci, U oklopu sjajnom sam projezdi neđe... Puklo polje. Širom, na četiri strane, Preko dugih njiva i ravnica svije', Svud orače vidiš i rala i I kako iz mrkih brazda para bije. A tamo, kô gora srebrna i čista, Pokrivena nebom Gračanica blista I sjaj s krsta siplje... Trepte daljne međe - Razdraba se blesak po kosi i Kô da Boško, s u ruci, U oklopu sjajnom sam projezdi neđe. GOJKOVICA Vojvoda Gojko, odapni tetivu, Svrh Jezera se hitra utva vije! Obuci kalpak, toke i kadivu - Jutros je vaskrs mučenika svije'! Peva i kliče naš zavičaj ceo! Bojana trepti i bleske đerdana Po Skadru baca, gde, crven i zreo, Slatki plod na nju maše sa svih strana. Gle, tamo, kuda šatori se bele Uz plamenove vatara kraj vode, S curama stasa vita kô u jele Igraju oro vesnici slobode! Na poklon jezdi herojima zornim I celuj lica sva, mlada i seda! Oni junaštva mahom čudotvornim I patnjom greh su iskupili deda... S njima se vrati novi život nama - I jutros, kad im pesma probi tame, Moj hladni đemer od crnoga kama Prsnu, i ruže zora prosu na me. Ja sada, evo, na bedemu stojim, Gde steg leprša slave davnih dana, I čedo dižem na rukama svojim - Neka vidi kraljeve megdana! Vojvoda Gojko, odapni tetivu, Svrh Jezera se hitra utva vije! Obuci kalpak, toke i kadivu - Jutros je vaskrs mučenika svije'! NA MRTVOJ STRAŽI Svu noć oštra mećava mela, Ne znaš puta, ne vidiš sela. Kamen je pucô, s mraza plakô, Cviljelo gorom drvlje svako. On nijem bješe kao čelik, Prisluškujući, gord i velik. I svanu... Svuda smet so smeta. Vrane se kupe na drveta... On još na visu gora stari' Sa puškom čeka i stražari... Ogrnut mrazom, mrtav, ledan, Stoji... I eno kô stup jedan, Srebrn i sjajan, s vrha gore Podupro plavo nebo zore. NA VRHU KAČANIKA Živojinu J. Rankoviću, potpukovniku U grimizu zore, lep kô plod sa grana, Kô polje gde rujni makovi se žare, Sa litijom narod hrli sa svih strana Uz klisuru pokraj Nerodimke stare. S decom u naručju vedre majke hode; Trče cure, momci, zažarena lika; Nejaku unučad sedi starci vode, I svi bi što brže na vrh Kačanika. Onamo je Marko dojezdio danas - Šarac kopa, rže, silan Marko pije, A na travi sablje salomljene dvije I dva koplja bojna... I Musa Arbanas, Rasporen, držeći još balčak od srebra, Leži nauznačke. Grdosija prava. Tri mu srca plamte ispod troja rebra, A na jednom, eno, ljuta guja spava. "Tebe boga hvalim!" šumi lišće s grma. Poju reke, bašte, gajevi i vrela, I sve... I dok zvona svud zvone kô srma, I kô krune trepte gradovi i sela U grimizu zore, lep kô plod sa grana, Kô polje gde rujni makovi se žare, S litijom narod hrli sa svih strana Uz klisuru pokraj Nerodimke stare... PONOR Lomljava i praska. Ječi klanac dugi, A visoko, gde se dižu kose, Kô dva mrka diva dva se brata nose - Jedan je sa Drine, a s Marice drugi... Pod njima duboko grmi Vardar stari, I pauci smrti predu crne niti... A oni se hrvu... Ko će žrtva biti?... Jeka. Svod se trese. Grakću lešinari. Već na rubu stoje. Odlučno je doba. Niz litice oštre srušiše se oba, I mlaz vode pljusnu. Sunce za vrh seda. Juriš, posrtanje, vapaj, škrgut zuba, Krv i ropac... Trešte zvuci kobnih truba... Sam, sa stene, s bolom sin Nemanje gleda... ZGARIŠTE Popaljeno selo. Iz crnoga zgara Još pokrovi dima penju se i krile. Nigde stada, zvona, kolibe ni ara - Sve je pusto! Samo, niz žljebove gnjile Gde udara voda i korito dube, I kô pokajnice setne vrbe stoje, Oni mirno leže uz puške i trube, Poprskani ključem carske krvi svoje. Kô plamenje sveća, iz modrijeh trava Mak crveni rudi oko mrtvih glava; Dok studena voda po koritu prska I rasiplje kapi na ta bela čela, Kô suze... Sve ćuti. Samo u dnu sela Vran grakće i kruži svrh kopalja trska. PEĆINA Preda mnom pećina zinula kô neka Grdna zver što nigde plena nije srela, Pa bi sada besna progutati htela Sve. I gladna tako u zasedi čeka. Ulazim sa Gle, tu jedna žena, Izbeglica tmurna, senka koja bludi, Polunaga sedi, razdrljenih grudi, Kraj uboge vatre. Sva bleda, strvena, Na me oči diže, i uz prsa jače Malo dete stiska i dronjke mu skuplja; Dok nad njim, duboko, s ogrebima drače Prazne dojke vise kao suze dvije... Mrak. Sa svoda kaplje; smrt, s dva oka šuplja, Kô da negde, muklo, o nakovanj bije. TARABOŠ Juriš! Na vrhe pobijmo barjake! Planina jeknu, trese se i slama. Sve jurnu, k'o da zmajeve gorštake Uz grm i krše nose krila sama. Napred! Na juriš! - Sve grmi, k'o diva Pobune mračne iz bezdanih jama. Noć je duboka i sve dublja biva; A tamo, preko krša i drveta, Strukama gustim što ih magla skriva, Penju se oni. Vrsi bajoneta Po mraku sjeknu k'o odblesci zore Lom. Zemlja dršće. Iz crnih kubeta Nebu svud sikću šrapneli i gore. Granata praska i sa greda svije' Hrnjage stena s tutnjavom se ore. No nigde strave ni uzmaka nije - Zaludu strmen sve to više biva I bura smrti jauče i vije: Tamo, gdje nebo reže golet siva, Penju se oni. I gora se slama - Napred! Na juriš! - Sve grmi, k'o diva Pobune mračne iz bezdanih jama. KUMANOVO Sjeni Aleksandra Glišića Svi na kolena, svi! Ovde je bila Sveštena vatra žrtve blagorodne, Što su je mahom širokijeh krila Zmajevi naši rasplamteli. Neka S molitvom svaki poljubi tlo sveto, S koga je višnja zagrmela jeka Osvete slatke. I k'o talas burni Sinjega mora razlila se širom Preko ravnina i gudura tmurni', Roblje da prene i donese vesti: Plameni obruč ustreptana sunca Kako se rađa iz krvi i svesti... Svi na kolena, svi! Ovde je Vrelo, Gde se sva lepa napojiše srca Snagom bogova za bogovsko delo. Ovde jue sveti Hram. Ovde je luče Vatrama vere zažegla sloboda, Srbiju Staru da s nova obuče U sjaj i bleske kao davnih dana, Kada je, ono, Gospođa Carica U odsevima grivna i đerdana, Gledala ozgo, s visokih balkona, S pobeda kako imperator jezdi, Uz urnebesni klik i pozdrav zvona. Svi na kolena, svi! LOVĆENU S porfirom sunca, kralju svrh Jadrana, Ti što u zvezde tičeš vrhom krune, Pozdravljam tebe i jek tvog megdana! Visovi tvoji nadanjima pune Stoleća mnoga one, što su sami I ostavljeni, uz jecanje strune, Cviljeli ljuto u gvožđu i tami. U tebi vazda, za sva srca bona, Tekli su sveti izvori. U čami Našoj, na stege željeznijeh spona, Na krv i rane, duboke k'o jama, Ti si privij'o meleme, i zvona Blagoveštenih zvuke slao nama. I suzne oči podiže rod sveli I vide Boga... I vide: sa kama Hrbata tvojih, vulkane, gde smeli Tvoj plamen buknu i k'o sjaj planeta Pro daljnih međa rasu se i preli Vrhove divnih dečanskih kubeta. I sad u gaju gdje je Stevan pleo Vence i sluš'o negda poj s drveta, Sa žezlom blista dvoglav or'o beo. Likuj! Pred delom tvoje dece časne, Gle, polumesec kako, krvav ceo, Iznad munara Zlatnog Roga gasne. NA OBALI DRAČA Ovdje pobi, Barjaktaru, Svilen barjak, zlatne rojte! Sokolovi, Slavu staru Milutina kralja pojte! Neka leti Kao bura, I na Drini i na Savi Braći javi: Naš je! Naš je Jadran plavi! Ura!... O Srbijo, Mili dome, Krasni li si lovor splela! Po širokom Skutu tvome I svetosti tvoga čela, Snova, eto, Pun azura, Jadran sipa, iz dubina I širina, Sjaj korala i rubina Ura!... Zdravo! Zdravo! More plavo! Svoju krv smo za te dali, Toplu, blagu, Milu, dragu, K'o tvoj biser i korali... Pa htjedne li Divlja bura S tebe da nas makne samo - Mreti znamo - Bez krvi te mi ne damo! Ura!... ESAD PAŠI Gvozdenijeh vrata razbili smo brave I pobili barjak na bedeme strme! Po volji Alaha, jutros, mrki lave, Vrhovi Lovćena pobjedama grme. Ne strijeljaj okom i zube ne krši - Ko junački pada nigda pao nije! A znaš, i nas ovi rađali su krši: Po baštama Skadra, gdje naranča zrije, Kraljice su naše šuštale u svili. Pašo, mi smo gradu neimari bili - Još Jezero pamti i Bojana čista, Gdje je Gojko utve lakokrile gađ'o. Ovdje Balša svoje sokole je rađ'o - Ovdje nek' mu s nova grb stari zablista! ORAČ Ovamo krepki mrkota moj, Prošli su vihori boja. Sad mesto krvi, po zemlji svoj Nek' pljusnu potoci znoja... Povuci Jače Niz lanac dug! U koren Drače Nek rine plug! - Hàjê! Hàje! Savladali smo zime surovi put - Sve s nova cveta i raste. Prolećem trepti svaki kut, I vraćaju se laste. Lomi se, Muči, Tako je red! A posle Žuči Pićemo med! - Hàjê! Hàje! Milo li negde zvoni zvuk, Kao da slazi s neba! To ravno sunce pozdravlja puk Pesmom budućeg hleba... O njive Rotkê. Obdar'te nas! Svud sreće Krotke Nek' sine klas! - Hàjê! Hàje! Pomozi Bože i Ti daj Blagoslov ovoj grudi! Po celom rodu prospi sjaj I Ti mu vođa budi! Nek' pregne Smelo, O, oče svet, Na novo Dèlo, Na novi let! - Hàjê! Hàje!